


Thunderstorms

by PepperPumpkin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, I went AHHH when I saw that, M/M, They are so cute, Thunderstorns, minseok sees jongdae as his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: It was funny, really, how he was the one to control Lightning een though it scared him.





	

Jongdae found funny that he represented Lightning in EXO when in reality he was afraid of Thunderstorms. That night was one of the worst, thunder keep resonating through the walls and he whimpered with each strike. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, his blanket covering his body. No one knew of his fear of thunderstorms, and he intended to keep it that way. He didn’t want them to think he was pathetic or something like that...

Another thunder stroke and he let out a loud whimper, curling up in bed even more. The sound of his door opening made him uncover his head; looking towards the door, he saw Minseok standing there, a sleepy look on his eyes. He intended to ask the other what he was doing there when it was so late, but the sound of thunder resonated in the bedroom and he let out another squeak, covering his head again in fear...

He heard Minseok sighing and his light steps towards his bed.

“What are you doing, hyung?” - He asked in a whisper, afraid the other was going to make fun of him because of his fear.

“Nothing, I just felt like sleeping here”.

Jongdae felt a dip on the bed and the sheet sleeping from his body; Minseok got in bed with him and covered both of them to their chins. When another thunder resonated, Jongdae did his best to stop himself from whimpering...

He didn’t want his hyung to find out about his fear, he felt nothing less than pathetic for being afraid of Thunderstorms because really, he was a grown man! He shouldn’t be afraid of things like that! “You know...” Minseok whispered, getting a little closer to Jongdae’s body “...when I was little, I would always wake up if it was raining late at night and there were thunders, and you know what made me feel better?” Jongdae mumbled a negative answer, suppressing another whimper...  
“My mother would always go to my room and get in my bed, she would sing to me her favorite songs, and when I fell asleep, she would kiss my forehead and said she loved me...” Minseok smiled fondly at the memory and Jongdae stared at him, he didn’t know why he never noticed how pretty his hyung’s smile was, or how his eyes shone even in the darkness, or how there was a tiny mole under his lower lip...

Jongdae didn’t say anything; he just stared at Minseok’s face. When another thunder resonated, he couldn’t stop a scream from leaving his lips, nor couldn’t he stop his body from getting even closer to his hyung’s. When he noticed the intimate position they were in, he blushed and promptly tried to make space between them. “Sorry hyung, I...” Minseok smiled “It’s ok, Jongdae” he put his hand on Jongdae’s hip and shuffled them closer, putting his chin on Jongdae’s head...  
A heavy blush covered Jongdae’s cheek, his heart beating madly inside his chest. He could hear Minseok’s heartbeat and it made him feel oddly calm, his own heart beating in sync with Minseok’s. He heard a light humming voice and he looked up, noticing Minseok was lightly singing a song about lost and found love. His heart fluttered and his eyes closed against his will, his body snuggling closer to the other man’s...

He forgot about the thunderstorm and instead concentrated on the singing voice. His breath slowed down, his heart beat in sync with Minseok’s and his eyes were closed. He felt sleep claiming him, but he didn’t want to sleep just yet. He wanted to keep hearing his hyung’s beautiful voice singing to him. He snuggled closer and relaxed his body, feeling the other man’s body heat through his clothes, feeling like he belonged there, in Minseok’s arms...

When Minseok finished his song, Jongdae had forgotten that it was even raining outside, so snuggled up he was on Minseok’s body, so concentrated he was on his voice... Minseok smiled and planted a light kiss on Jongdae’s forehead but he didn’t stop there. His lips were slowly going down Jongdae’s face, kissing his eyebrows, his closed eyelids, his pointed nose, his left cheek, his right cheek; he stopped there, just centimeters away from Jongdae’s lips, hesitating...

It took a mumbled “Hyung...” in Jongdae’s lips to make Minseok decide. His lips landed softly on Jongdae’s lips, lightly caressing them with his own. Both of them closed their eyes, feeling their lips fitting so perfectly together. When Minseok’s tongue touched Jongdae’s lower lip, he didn’t hesitate and opened his lips, letting Minseok’s tongue enter the warmness of his mouth...

Soon the kiss became heated, tongues touched each other and hands started to caress the exposed skin, a light moan left Jongdae’s mouth when Minseok rubbed his hardness against his own. The need for air became imperative and they separated their mouths, a thin line of saliva connected their lips which soon disappeared when Jongdae licked his lips, and savored Minseok’s taste still on his mouth...

Both of them were heavily panting for air; Minseok smiled at Jongdae and rubbed their noses together, making Jongdae giggle happily.

“Is this okay with you?” asked Minseok, a hint of nervousness in his gaze.

“If it weren’t, I wouldn’t have let you kiss me, hyung” Jongdae cheekily said, his eyes full of mischievousness.

“Cheeky bastard” laughed Minseok, affection imprinted in his laugh...

“We should sleep, it’s getting late” - Minseok kissed Jongdae’s lips once again. Said man couldn’t believe he was kissing his hyung, he decided to be bold and finally confess to the older what he was feeling.

“Hyung...” Jongdae whispered

“Hmm?” Minseok had his eyes closed, caressing lightly Jongdae’s hip.

“I really, really like you” Jongdae said despite the heavy blush that covered his cheeks and the way his heart beat madly inside his chest...

Minseok smiled and rubbed Jongdae’s nose with his own, giving him little kisses on his lips.  
“I know” - he whispered, a big happy smile on his face - “I really, really like you too, Jongdae”.  
Jongdae’s heart fluttered inside his chest and his insides filled with a joy he wasn’t sure he had ever felt. Both of them giggled and looked fondly at each other, eyes full of love and affection...

They fell asleep like that, Minseok’s chin propped up in Jongdae’s head, hands caressing his hip while Jongdae happily listened to Minseok’s heartbeat feeling his warmness through the clothes, letting the steady thump, thump lull him to sleep. His last thought before letting sleep finally claim him was that Thunderstorms weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
